JumpStart 2nd Grade
JumpStart 2nd Grade is a personal computer game released in 1996 by Knowledge Adventure. It was called JumpAhead Year 2 for the UK release. The game takes place in a school setting, but begins after school hours when a giant anthropomorphic frog named CJ enters the classroom and frees a firefly named Edison. CJ and Edison form a double act of sorts with CJ being an ardent, self-styled "adventurer" while Edison is the more pragmatic straight man, who frequently makes sardonic comments in response to C.J.'s grandiosity. CJ and Edison lead the user into a secret elevator hidden behind a bookcase. This elevator leads to several different floors, most of which are caverns beneath the school. The clubhouse and the classroom levels are the only ones to contain more than one activity. The Pen Pals deliver mail and stamps around the United States. When the stamp is gone, it fills in a new state. The whole United States will be filled up. The map of the United States shows that there are 50. Click on a state to see the letter and it will flip. Each activity has three difficulty levels: Scout (level 1), Explorer (level 2), and Trailblazer (level 3). Characters *CJ *Edison *Mr. Brewster Clubhouse The clubhouse is apparently C.J. and Edison's headquarters and is located directly above the classroom. Activities include: *The jukebox – Players insert different coins and bills of U.S. currency into the jukebox to hear music. *A computer – A simple computer used to type. It is not required to win the game. *A tree branch – A tree branch leads to a game of Concentration in the fruit tree outside. (The kind of fruit the tree has changes from game to game. The exterior shot of the school from the beginning of the program shows apples, but the view of the tree from inside the clubhouse shows oranges.) *The lookout – The user uses a clue to determine which planet in the Solar System is being "invaded" by malevolent robotic aliens. After the user selects the correct planet, C.J. and Edison fly there in a rocket and the user then has to play an arcade-styled game to save the planet which includes Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, or Pluto. (The aliens never invade Earth.) *The fish tank – The user must find which numbers and words fit into a specific category. *A post office has stamps to win 100 points. Classroom The classroom includes: * a painting activity that includes two famous paintings to fill in as well as a sticker book to create a scene; * a bookshelf that consists of three grammar books in which either nouns, verbs, or adjectives are missing and need to be replaced; * a blackboard that presents three grammar songs which define nouns, verbs and adjectives. Other Activities *'Boiler Room' - The game in the boiler room involves recycling several items. Aside from encouraging recycling and perhaps improving hand–eye coordination, this game does not appear to have any obvious educational value. *'Football Field' - On a football field, the user uses addition to figure out how many yards the players of the JumpStart team advance on the field and use subtraction to save the JumpStart team from penalties. *'Bone Vault' - Here, the user solves math and spelling problems to open the mysterious Bone Vault, which, predictably, turns out to be filled with bones. Inside the vault are various objects the user can measure with, by means of a scale and a ruler. *'Cave Writings' - In this activity, players decode meaningless messages written in American Sign Language, Braille and "Larvaic" ("language of the larva") using a key. Before the game can be played, however, the user must get past a giant Blues-playing caterpillar by answering a biology question. *'Cricket Band' - In this game, the user creates music with a band of crickets who jump up and down on piano keys. *'Log Ride' - The user solves math or spelling problems to help five gophers make it across a subterranean river so they can guide C.J. and Edison through their tunnels. After the game is completed, C.J. and Edison are taken to a cave filled with traffic signs. There, C.J. and Edison explain the meaning of whichever signs the user clicks on. *'Ice Cave' - The user answers addition, subtraction, and multiplication problems to freeze ice bugs so that they will fill a sixteen unit grid. After the user completes the grid, the ice floor breaks which leads to an old pirate ship that is frozen in the ice. There the user will find a map with all seven continents on it. When clicking on a continent, C.J. will inform the user about an interesting fact regarding it. Also, on a pen pal challenge, the user has to pick the correct continent to complete the challenge. Educational Concepts *Carry Over Addition *Subtraction *Multiplication *Time *Money *Nouns, Verbs, and Adjectives (Grammar) *Vocabulary *Solar System *U.S. Geography *Musical Scale *Measurement *Logic Deluxe Release In 2000, JumpStart 2nd Grade was re-released as part of a Deluxe 2 CD Set. The game JumpStart Around the World was included with it. Gallery Screenshots 2_math game.png|The Football Field 2_croc game.png|The Log Ride 2_us map.png|Receiving a postcard from a penpal 2_history stamps.png|History stamps Other 2 promo.png|A promotional image from a JumpStart preview Category:Games Category:JumpStart 2nd Grade Category:Second Grade Products Category:Art (subject) Category:Games that teach art Category:Math Category:Games that teach math Category:Arithmetic Category:Games that teach arithmetic Category:Language arts Category:Games that teach language arts Category:Money (subject) Category:Games that teach money Category:Geography Category:Games that teach geography Category:Music (subject) Category:Games that teach music Category:Astronomy Category:Games that teach astronomy Category:Parts of speech Category:Games that teach parts of speech Category:Life science Category:Games that teach life science Category:Science Category:Games that teach science Category:1996 Releases